User talk:Berserkfhurer
Welcome I would like to take a moment to welcome everyone to my chat page, I really don't know what else to say considering how much I've talked about myself on my page. Maybe once I've made more contributions to the site, I'll put my info here. Welcome Hi, welcome to Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Yu-Gi-Oh!:FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wow, I've noticed already you and I have somethings in common, besides Yu-Gi-Oh!. Berserk Fuhrern is my favorite zoid, which I am guesing is the origin of your name. I played Dino Crisis recently...that was screwed up XD. I also am interested in some of those -ologies you mentioned (especially crypto). Oh and nice decks by the way and enjoy your time here! Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 00:02, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the link to the FAQ!, Yea this screen name and a few others I use(d) over the years stems from the Zoids series, I still remember the first zoid I've ever owned, a Techno Zoid's Ultrasaurus with the gold and white color scheme, Ah man do i hate myself for destroying it growing up. I'm glad we share some common interests, I've been captivated by Parapsychology and Cryptozoology ever since I was little, I've seen some pretty crazy things in my time too. I've noticed your passion for Dinosaurs have been replaced by Dragons ^.^ I tend to favor both equally, I can't wait to see what sort of deck you come up with next. Berserkfhurer 00:18, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Random Chat Talk about anything here. Duel Terminal Post your challenge and other dueling information here. I chalenge you to duel terminal, if you accept tell me and we can start, if not today give me a time and i'll duel you. Ryanfireball 21:30, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Well I don't have any of those, why don't we use the forum? Ryanfireball 19:08, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Oh and I'm dueling someone else today so can we wait for tomorrow? Ryanfireball 19:21, 5 December 2008 (UTC) can't duel right now, maybe tommorrow, i'm busy Ryanfireball Thanks Thanks for putting those people's decks in the deck template. I really appreciate it. --Tantara 16:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) * I won't skip to yours automatically as we're working from the top of the list of decks to the bottom, but I will skip those idiots who didn't put their decks in the deck form to get to yours faster. Thanks again. --Tantara 18:09, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Duel? Hey, I see you duel over Aim? Wanna duel sometime? Littlmiget123 22:27, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow Wow harsh but true. I agree and disagree with what you have to say, but you missed some of the best Harpie support cards such as Harpie lady sparrow formation, Harpie lady phoenix formation, Harpie's feather storm and aero nail. I am not needing an extra deck and not thinking about adding one soon. I will take a long time to evaluate my deck and please check in on my deck another time. --Darphwisdom (talk • ) 09:38, October 28, 2012 (UTC) * There's no need to be offended with what I said. Though I critiqued your deck, I didn't do so in order to criticize you. I was merely pointing out problems with the deck that should be corrected to make it function better. Heck, a lot of my own decks suffer from the same issue, due to lacking the cards I need to fix em. At any rate, I did say that the deck was far from perfect. I scribbled that together late last night and well, frankly I wanted to get to bed. Ultimately, it is up to you to decide whether the changes are worthwhile or not. Cheers regardless. ** P.S: Also.. next time you may want to look into the legitimacy of the cards you intend to use... The "best cards" you mentioned above aren't even real cards. They were represented in the anime only. There is no OCG or TCG version of these cards, either. Berserkfhurer (talk • ) 17:47, October 28, 2012 (UTC)